


Let Me Be Your Pirate

by redtulipslove



Series: Running Circles Around Time [4]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Fluff and Smut, Love, Lust, M/M, Romance, Sensual Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtulipslove/pseuds/redtulipslove
Summary: This is the fourth story in my "Running Circles Around Time" series.They stem from my over-active imagination and a need to fill in the gaps of those in-between days and moments that Elio and Oliver shared when they became lovers, but we never saw.





	Let Me Be Your Pirate

**Author's Note:**

> Click on the link if you want to listen to the song Elio and Oliver listen to as the rain falls.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_nR7aTNoVeo
> 
> The song is by German singer Nena. It's also the title of the story. She did bring out an album of songs in both English and German, in 1984. For the purpose of this story, I brought it forward one year.

_"This longing has me calling your name"_

Oliver's POV

 

Elio sighs softly as I push my fingers through his hair. His head is in my lap as we listen to the rain falling outside. It's late, and the villa is sleeping, but we are not. I had suggested going to bed some time ago, but Elio insisted on waiting for his Mom and Dad to go upstairs so we could be alone downstairs. 

We'd had a long dinner under the lime trees, talking and laughing, drinking too many glasses of Rosatello, until the rain that had threatened all day finally arrived, forcing us inside. By then it was dark and Annella turned on all the lights downstairs. As soon as they had gone up, Elio had turned them off, except for one small lamp in the corner of the room. It cast a faint glow that illuminated the raindrops on the window. 

"I want to lie on the couch with you," he'd said. It didn't take much persuading on my part. We were both giddy from the wine and I couldn't resist him. 

We lay down, him on top of me, my arms holding him tight. Our kisses and touches felt good after hours apart. We said nothing for some time, basking in the freedom to stare openly at each other. The looks and smiles he gave me made my heart swoon. 

After a while, Elio had moved to put on some music. I sat up to watch him. He flashed me a shy grin as he returned and sprawled out along the couch, his head nestled perfectly in my lap. 

The music was low but its mellow sound filled the room with a heady atmosphere. 

"My mom only bought this record because the singer is German," Elio said. He had his eyes closed, but I could tell by the smile on his face he was relishing having my fingers in his hair. 

"But she's singing in English," I observed.

"She is on this song, but there are some where she sings in German."

"Do you understand German? Or is that a language you haven't yet mastered," I teased, tugging on his curls. His linguistic talents were a marvel to me. 

"Not much," he said, shrugging. "Mom wasn't too insistent I take that up. I think she thought French and Italian were enough."

"I don't think I've heard your Mom speak German," I said, thinking of the many conversations we'd had lately. 

"She doesn't tend to. But she did one time, recently," he said. His voice was taking on a dream-like quality. The Rosatello was having it's affect.

"Was it to translate one of these songs?" I asked.

"No." He opened his eyes and looked at me. "Remember the night the lights went out?"

"I do," I said. "You told me she read something to you." I knew what she'd read. I just wanted to hear Elio tell me about it again.

"Yes. We were lying on this couch, just like this." He smiled at the memory. I wondered where I was and wished I'd been around to observe that particular familial scene.

"You're lucky to have so many people who want to look after you."

He took my hand that had been resting on his chest, and played absently with my fingers. 

"I know. But while she was reading to me, I was thinking about you."

"What was she reading?"

"You know what."

"I know, but indulge me," I said, smiling. 

"The romance about the Knight who didn't know whether to speak or to die."

My heart skipped a beat. 

"You told me he fudged. Do you think he was right?" I'd stopped moving my hand, and now it rested lightly on the side of his face.

"No. But I understood why. He was scared. Scared of what the Princess might say."

"It can be daunting to reveal something to someone, not knowing how they'll react."

Elio looked up at me. I looked at him. Moments passed. I stroked his mouth with my thumb. 

"But I'm glad you did," I whispered.

"Oliver," he sighed. 

He turned and buried his face into my stomach. He inhaled and pushed my shirt up slightly. 

He's wearing the jumper he wore the day after we first made love. I adore how big it looks on him, how small and vulnerable he seems. How much it makes me want to protect him.

He pulls my shorts down a little.

"Your scrape is still bruised," he said, touching my hip with his fingers, piano-style. 

"At least it didn't get infected," I said, staring at his profile and wondering how I could ever keep from touching him.

"You didn't really think it would," he said, "You just said that to stop me groping you."

I snorted. "I said that because I didn't want you to stop, and I didn't know what to do about that." 

"You liked it," he said.

"I liked it very much," I replied. How could I deny him the truth? 

I resumed stroking his hair, pushing his head forward a little, wanting his mouth on me. He delicately pressed his lips against each discoloured patch of skin. His kisses were bold and sinful, and my body was beginning to react in the same way.

"Get up here," I said. He pulled himself into a sitting position and crawled into my lap. He draped his arms around my neck as I placed my hands on his hips, bringing him closer to me. I kissed him on the nose and observed him.

His hair was fluffy and wild, like he'd just woken up. His eyes were gazing deeply into mine. Was my heart beating as loud as I thought it was? The next song began to play. It was slow and mesmerising, and I felt the atmosphere in the room shift. 

_"It's time to take you with me_ ," he sang softly, and I felt carried along by how the music was making me feel. The way Elio was making me feel, sitting in my lap. I kissed his mouth, urging him to open up and kiss me back. He did, pushing his tongue into my mouth, moaning while his hands tightly grabbed the sides of my face. I wanted to climb inside him and claim his body as mine. 

The music was hypnotic and soothing, deep and intense. I was burning up. 

"Elio," I breathed. I was overcome by all the feelings I had at that moment - caused by the sound of the rain, the darkness of the room, the music from the song, the closeness of his body next to mine, his lips claiming mine, like they always did, like they always could. He never had to ask. They were his for the taking. I was his for the taking. He had captured me. 

I kissed his forehead, followed by each of his closed eyes. Eyes that, when they looked at me, made me feel like no one else existed. We were together and time did not matter. 

_"This longing has me calling your name_ ," he whispered. The music was washing over me and through me and I felt lightheaded and delirious. He was hugging me tightly and the words of the song flowed through me. 

I felt his hard on brush against my thigh as he shifted. I wanted to take him right there but didn't trust myself not to lose control. I feared my feelings would overtake me and I would not be able to reign in my urgent desire for him.

"I want you," I confessed. I couldn't say much more for fear of my voice giving myself away.

"Will you take me to bed?" He asked, his hands stroking my chest.

"Yes," I said. He kissed me once more and stood up. He held his hand out to me. I took it and followed him as he walked through the room, first turning off the light, and then the music. The room was now in complete darkness. The rain was still falling. 

As I took him upstairs, the last few words from the song lingered in my mind.

_"For you I'd do those crazy things and I'd_  
Lay the world down at your feet and I'd  
Catch the falling stars from heaven, all this  
Only to kiss you just one time" 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Kudos/comments are always greatly appreciated!
> 
> More to follow soon!


End file.
